Last Generation
by Camy-Tay
Summary: Sakura's the only single person in a famous band. Sasuke's dating Ino. In the course of a day, everything is changed. SasuSaku oneshot
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks to a very cooperative Sakura Haruno, reporter, Ino Yamanaka, has the inside scoop for Konoha High about the band _Last Generation_, which Miss Haruno is the colead-singer and leader of. Along with Konoha's own pink-headed perfectionist, is Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki as bassist and drummer, voted Konoha's Cutest Graduating Couple._

_**Ino**__: Sakura, why did you start this band?_

_**Sakura**__: We were bored, so we thought why not? I don't think any of us thought it would be so big._

_**Ino**__: Big? My dear friend, this has become a phenomenon. How does it feel to be in a band with your brother, sharing the mike, after meeting just weeks before the band started and broke out?_

_**Sakura**__: It feels amazing. We don't know each other very well still, after almost four years we've known about each other, so we don't feel the need to prove ourselves, but we still have that air of competition. If we didn't share such a passion for music, I don't know if we'd ever become close._

_**Ino**__: Now this is more a personal question; if you were given the opportunity to date your brother's best friend, your band-mate Itachi Uchiha, older brother of Konoha's heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha, would you?_

_**Sakura**__: laughs No, I wouldn't even think about it. I grew up next door to the Uchihas, and I don't see them as something different. Itachi felt more like my brother than Yuki did for the first few months. Sometimes I still feel like Itachi's my brother. Besides, my heart's already taken._

_**Ino**__: Oh la la. Care to tell the readers who the lucky guy is?_

_**Sakura**__: I would, if this wasn't about the band, and the article was about my personal life. So, ask away about the band._

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes and put the school paper away. If you couldn't tell Ino and Sakura were friends, you'd be an idiot. He didn't like Sakura so much, but he couldn't say anything mean to Ino--she was after all, his girlfriend.

"Sakura!" Naruto greeted, smiling and waving to the girl that just walked through the door. "Hey, greet job with the interview. If only Ino was always the reporter, we might get a decent interview half the time."

"Ha, ha," she said, rolling her eyes and getting cat-calls. She was oblivious to them as she walked over to Naruto and Sasuke, and bent over the front of the desk. "I'm not the one that talks circles around ramen. Explain why I had to wear my costume to school today? The shoot's not till three."

He smiled. "Because, you look cute. It's better than those jeans and funny tee-shirts. Look like a real _girl_ for once," he told her, smiling. Suddenly Hinata walked in and Naruto glared. "You talked my girlfriend into wearing hers, too?"

Now it was the cherry blossom's turn to smile. "Suffer, Naruto. I persuade as well as I sing. You stood no chance once I got her to tell me the truth."

Hinata walked over, and the two started talking with the boys. Hinata was wearing a short red flowing skirt, and a red midriff-tank top. It had flowers embroidered in it, and the qipao collar. Over her clothes was a transparent reddish-pink flowing top, designed like an Old English dress's top.

"Hinata! Take that off. I don't want anyone to see my girlfriend!" Naruto whined, getting up and hugging her. Then he glared at the class and warned Sasuke, "If anyone, including you, Sasuke, so much as checks Hinata out, your dead."

Sakura laughed. "Like anyone would try to check her out when you're around."

The conversation was depressing Hinata. "You mean, I'm too ugly to look at?" she asked, sad.

"Right," Naruto said, sarcastic. "Hinata, I'm the only one who gets to see all that skin. People are just jealous I have you, and they don't. If they even try to make you leave me, they're¾"

"He's saying your hot, and if anyone touches you he'll cut off their balls because he loves you too much," Sakura interrupted, making Naruto glare and Hinata sigh before smiling.

"So, what are you guys filming today?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi didn't tell you? Our newest single. 'Maybe, Just Maybe.' Could you tell maybe we just don't belong?" Sakura asked, motioning to her outfit and smirking.

Sakura was the bigger shock than Hinata. She wore black skin-tight shorts and a white and gold fighter's top, like the ninjas in their textbooks. She had high black boots trimmed in gold that split apart at the front even with the ankle. Under her boots were black knee- socks and she had a gold elbow-guard on.

They talked a bit more and soon the bell rang. The teacher walked in, and Ino walked in looking guilty with Shikamaru behind her.

"Ino, where were you?" Sasuke asked as she sat to his side, Sakura and Hinata in front of him and Naruto. "You've been acting weird lately."

She smiled. "Nothing. Why do you ask, Sasuke?" When he shook his head, she sighed inwardly and turned to Sakura. "Oi, Forehead, thanks for letting me interview you. Are you sure you won't tell me who the guy you like is?"

The pink-haired girl had to turn to answer. In the process, Sasuke could have sworn their eyes caught, and he felt lightning for a second. He hadn't felt that way ever in his life. She focused on Ino and smiled. "Sorry, but I can't. I can say it's someone you want, too."

Sakura was shocked to see Ino blow up as she misunderstood. The blonde stood and glared at her before yelling. "You like Shikamaru? I thought you were my friend, Sak! You slut!"

Now Sasuke got up. Oh, hell no did she think Sakura meant Shikamaru. Wait¾why was she mad Sakura wasn't taking about him? Who care¾Ino had been cheating on him with Shikamaru. Shikmaru of all people! She had to be. "How about your boyfriend?" Sasuke yelled.

It was the pineapple-headed boy's turn to stand and yell. "You're still dating Sasuke, Ino? You said you broke up with him!"

_Oh, hell,_ Sakura thought. _Should I even mention Neji? Nah, he'll find out later. She's going to call him and fume in college. Poor guy._ "I didn't mean Shikamaru in the first place," she started.

Too late, the damage was done. The two boys were yelling at Ino, and she in turn was yelling at Sakura. Eventually Sasuke told Shikamaru to have her, and Ino yelled at Sakura again. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? How is this my fault?" she yelled right back. "You took Neji from me two years ago. I haven't had a boyfriend since."

"Please. That's because you got famous, and Neji was sick of it. And I was sick of it too. You were always the perfect one. Everyone wanted to be you. You're a genius, you're hot, you're a multi-platinum singer, you're hard-working and determined. You have the perfect life. Why can't I? I was always confident, I was always nice to you. I _made_ you who you are! I _made_ you confident enough to sing!"

The girl rolled her eyes and looked at Ino like she was dumb. "Do I have to bring the subject of Neji back up? Besides, I'm not perfect. If I were perfect, would I have a ninety-six in this class?"

Sasuke sat back down and hit his head on the desk. A ninety-six was _bad_? This was freakin' _history_. Even _she _had to fall asleep in history once and awhile.

The two kept fighting, and eventually Ino was able to aggravate Sakura to the point of punching her and walking out. Ino stood there doubled over and stunned that Sakura would hit her, and hit her so hard.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait. One more time, why am I here, again?" Sasuke asked Itachi as he walked onto the set for "Maybe, Just Maybe" that afternoon. The song had been introduced only the day before, and already it was starting at number one on the charts.

Naruto and Hinata greeted them, then went off to make-out in a corner as their manager rolled his eyes. He had no control over the couple, but as long as they stayed as big a hit as they were when they were freshmen, it was fine.

His older brother sighed. "Because Sakura needs someone she can trust after that fight she had with Ino, and you're always saying in your sleep how much you love her and would do anything for her. Which, now that that's public knowledge, might I say is very funny. You always act cold to her. Like you hate her or something."

Shit. He said that all aloud when he slept? Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms. "I _do_ hate her. You must be hearing things, dude. Besides, I don't talk in my sleep."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, bro, yeah. Anyways, now that you're here, shut up and deal with it!"

Well, he would have to. Itachi was his ride home.

Sakura and her brother showed up, smiling and laughing as Sakura still fumed. "I don't get it, Yuki. Why are you all happy? My best friend stopped being my best friend because everyone found out she was cheating on them, and you're laughing at me?"

Yuki smiled. "Of course, ochibi. I mean, you did admit to what Itachi and I have been saying to you for years. I knew you did all along. And I'm happy you and that slut aren't friends anymore."

The cherry blossom dropped her jaw and hit the older boy over the head. For a Haruno, he was odd-out. He had black hair and forest green eyes with black-ish veins that made them a dark jade. His skin was tan, and he was slender-built but muscular.

He laughed and ran away from her. "Yuki! You can't call Ino a slut! She--"

"Totally is one. Do I have to mention the Boyfriend List again?" he teased, stopping and hiding behind Itachi and Sasuke. "Hey, Tachi, Sasuke. Okay, so the List for this month: Sasuke, she took Neji two years ago and still has him--"

"Nope. I talked to him today. Ino was whining to him so he broke up with her when she slipped about Sasuke and Shikamaru and Kankuro and Gaara--brothers never caught on--and Chouji and--"

"Holy shit. Sasuke, you were dating a super-whore," Itahi commented, picking up Sakura as she was trying to get around him to get to Yuki. Even though she was a senior, he picked her up like she was two and weighed nothing. "Sakura, save him from the super-whore!"

"Put me down me down, you retard!" she screamed, laughing as their manager walked over. "Satoshi-san, why do we look so weird for the shoot?"

Satoshi Sato sighed. He had the strangest group to work with. Still, _Last Generation_ was a huge hit, over four years in the spotlight and still going strong. From the very beginning they were the best, and somehow he had the feeling they would stay the best until they retired.

Suddenly the director ordered them over to start filming the action-shots. Sasuke noticed Sakura had done up her hair now, and had a gold bow with her that had red flames around a guard for her hand at the bow sight.

She smiled and talked to the director, a man with feelings for Sakura, no doubt. It surprised him though that he caught things about her that he never had before, and he wondered how. Her eyes lit up when she talked about the song, and she glowed when she listened--never interrupted, and listened earnestly.

_"Maybe I'm not perfect,  
__But to me that's just fine.  
__Just maybe I belong,  
__Just maybe I do not,  
__And maybe I am wrong,  
__But you I will affect,"_ Sakura started singing, shooting an arrow and missing the target, hitting a tree and missing Itachi by a foot or so.

She was dressed like some archaic ninja, but looked like an angel in Sasuke's eyes. His brother was dressed like a prince, and from what Itachi was saying on the ride to Ueno Park, he would be the guy that gets mesmerized by Sakura and "belongs" with her in the end.

He was offered his brother's funky little chair with his name and a star on it, just like actors got. He smiled and glared at his brother.

Why did he get to be that lucky? She didn't even _like_ Itachi. But thinking of that made Sasuke wonder who it was Sakura did like, which made him mad for thinking that when he swore he hated her. People would never believe him for long.

Next was a scene for Hinata and Naruto. Hinata was lazing about by a lake and looking at her reflection. She was a princess, looking at her reflection and not seeming happy. She splashes the water, and Naruto in commoner-clothes appears. She turns and smiles.

When it comes to Yuki's scene, he's dressed fancily and sparring with Itachi. Yuki came out on top, but kneeled as well and looked to the sky.

"_Maybe I am lost,  
__Just maybe too far gone,  
__Who should I become?  
__Who have I been before?  
__Just maybe I need help,  
__Don't say I'm too far gone."_

The director yelled. "No, no! I don't need you two to sing! I'm going to have you sing later in the studio. It doesn't sound right--"

"Mishima-san, we always sing our parts," Sakura said, smoothly, smiling at him. "It makes it look better on the music video when the words match with what we mouth. It isn't that big a burden, is it?"

Kentarou Mishima, the director, shook his head. "No, not at all. But a song like this is better when it's in order, instead of broken stanzas."

Sasuke was impressed. The pink-head got the director wrapped around her finger without even using any real charm. Now if only she could wrap herself around his¾what the hell? He did not just think that! But still, he had to admit Sakura had him...and always had.

"Just leave it to us," Yuki assured him, hugging his little sister. "If it comes out of this head, it's brilliant."

The director nodded and went on with the shoot. By the end, Sasuke was ready to punch Itachi for getting to be with Sakura.

She did have an amazing voice that was so beautiful he was shocked she even let them edit it in the studios. And he had to admit she had an amazing body, but she was also smart and nice, and that was what attracted Sasuke since they were kids.

He never wanted to admit it. What kid would if he met his soul mate at the age of six? But he had, and acted in an adverse manner. And now it was too late, she had already moved on and liked another boy.

Just because he was a dick, and kept pushing her away.

Sasuke was ashamed to say he could remember every gift Sakura had ever given him in her obsessive days, and that he kept it in a box in the basement so Ino would never find them.

In the end of the video, Sakura and Itachi would hug and Itachi would swirl her around. In the beginning, they were going to kiss but Sakura was very adamant against it. Sadly, that only brought Naruto up on her interview earlier.

"So, are you going to tell us who the guy is or not?" he asked.

"I'm never going to tell you. He doesn't even know I still like him," she answered, slapping herself after.

Now Sasuke was paying attention. She used to like _him_. "So he knew you liked him before?" Sasuke asked. The cherry blossom nodded, blushing. This might be it for him. "Did you ask him out before or something?"

"Yes," she said, looking down and staring at her shoes.

Over the course of the last three hours for shooting, they had changed their outfits maybe three times. Now Sakura was wearing a red and white belly-top, a red and white mini-mini skirt, the same black shorts as before, and red and white boots with gold on the ends. Now she had a gold elbow guard on and everything.

"I asked the guy out several times before, but he never said yes." _Hint, hint, Sasuke,_ she thought to herself.

"Excuse me, but can we get back to work?" the director asked, bringing Sasuke away from his revelation, and taking Sakura away from him.

"Hai. Gomen, Kenatrou-san," Sakura replied.

"I told you, Kentarou-kun," he replied, setting her back up.

She took out a fake silver ninjato, and faced Yuki. They were supposed to be brother and sister even in the video, but Yuki didn't want her to marry the prince, so they would fight about it. In the end the prince would stop them and Yuki would give up because he sees how much they love each other.

When they finally finished Sasuke barely had the time to blink before they drove to a studio. Yuki and Itachi must have decided to let Sakura drive with them, because there she was in the seat right next to Sasuke.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"The studio. We still have to tape our band singing, and record the song to go with the music video," Sakura replied, hitting the volume button when she heard the opening chords to "Paper Dolls," another song of theirs.

_"Don't you pretend to me right now  
__That you never want me to change  
__Who I am now because only  
__Paper dolls can change their form,  
__Only paper dolls can conform,  
__They become whatever you want  
__And I am not a paper doll._"

Sasuke smiled as Sakura sang along. When she looked over she almost faltered. _The_ ice-cube Uchiha was _smiling_? Had hell frozen over?

_She has a nice voice. She's really talented too,_ Sasuke thought, listening to the song.

Ever since they were little, Sakura loved to write poetry. Soon over the years she came to write songs, and not a single one of the near-hundred songs they had was written by someone else. Occasionally, Yuki would help but the songs were all hers.

"Yo, Sak! Who did you write this for?" Itachi asked.

"Neji, I think. He wanted me to be Miss Popularity, the Class President, a model-Japanese success-story. One of those people that wants you to be perfect in their eyes and doesn't think about what you want," Sakura replied.

* * *

The four seniors went to celebrate later at a restaurant Hinata's family owned. Neji was working, and greeted them, giving them a back-booth. Sakura and he talked, and everyone knew they still saw each other like a brother and sister instead of boyfriend and girlfriend now that they were broken up.

"So, how harsh is the video?" he asked when he returned with their drinks.

It had taken less time than that for Hinata and Naruto to get to heavily making out, and it made Sakura and Sasuke uncomfortable, knowing now who Sakura's crush was.

"Deadly. Has 'Small Voiced Rebellion' been aired yet?" she said, referring to a recent song that Neji had been invited to watch them shoot.

"Not yet. But when it does, I know 'Small Voiced Rebellion' is going straight to the top," he assured her. "Do I need to break them apart to get their order?"

"Nah. Naruto and Hinata always get the same thing. Beef Ramen, and the ten-ounce steak with all the fixings. How do you not know what those two eat by now? We come here all the time?"

He smiled and took her menu. "Fine. What do you want, Miss I Can Never Decide?"

"Same as Hinata. Sasuke?" Sakura replied, turning to him.

"Twelve-ounce steak, fries and more fries," he replied, shrugging. Neji and he didn't get along the last time they knew each other, just because they both liked Sakura. "Or a salad if you can't do double fries."

Neji smiled. How could Sasuke not see he didn't love Sakura anymore, but she loved Sasuke? Man, to toy with his head. "Coming right up."

For the time they were left alone, and Sakura didn't know how to act. So it was silent for twenty minutes, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-- "Damn, Neji! How long does it take to cook steak and ramen?" Sakura complained, banging the table.

From the hall behind the booths that led to the kitchen, Neji had to hold back a laugh, seeing as he was waiting to interrupt them. The steak would be cool by the time they finally did something.

Finally the Uchiha made the first pass. "So, who did you mean you liked in the paper?" he asked.

"I told you, someone I used to like that I asked out a lot when I was little."

"So...is it me?" he asked, leaning closer to her as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

She opened them and stared at the ceiling. "Don't make fun of me. I've tried to stop liking you, but for some god-awful reason I can't. I'm sorry that I do, but I can't help--"

"I thought you hated me," Sasuke prompted, leaning closer. "You said I'm not any different in your article."

"Which your then-girlfriend was writing. She'd still blow if I said I thought you were hot, even if she was dating all those--"

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

Suddenly she felt him kiss her and she melted into it. The kiss was deep and far too quick. She looked at him and he was kneeling on the seat next to her, just like Hinata and Naruto were. "I like you too, but you need to stop talking."

_Bingo,_ Neji decided serving them all and interrupting the two making-out. "I have your food now. This is a restaurant, not a make-out point. Here's your two... Hina, Naruto! Get off each other. Food's here," Neji ordered, walking off again after being satisfied they were all embarrassed.

Sakura smiled lightly blushed when she looked at Sasuke, and he smiled back. Things were suddenly looking up from here. They took a bite of their steak and their happiness faded. "Neji! The steak is cold!" the new couple yelled in unison.

_

* * *

_

As a reporter, you're not supposed to idol-worship. But when I was recently lucky enough to come across

Last Generation_'s colead-singer, Sakura Haruno, with boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, on a shopping escapade for Yuki Haruno's, colead-singer, wedding present, I couldn't help but be amazed by the high school senior's maturity._

_The epitome of a sweet flower, Sakura agreed to a short interview, and ended up wasting the day with me talking like best friends about her life in general. Never have I met such a down-to-earth and insightful celebrity that became famous at a young age. As a reward to Sakura and her being so remarkable, she even gets a six-page interview._

_By Riku Kikumaru_

_**Riku (R): **__So, with your seventh album, Broken Pieces, coming out this month, do you feel overwhelmed at all._

_**Sakura (S): **__Now that I've gone through six before, it isn't as overwhelming as it was. But yes, I am a bit. I think everyone is because they just want their album to do well after all the hard work and dedication they put in._

_**R: **__Do you feel you contribute more to the band than others?_

_**S: **__Absolutely not. We all put in a hundred and fifty percent, and keeps at it until it's perfect. I write, I sing, and sometimes I play guitar. That equals out just as much as someone like Naruto coming in day-in and day-out to perfect and master the song on drums, and everyone working together as a group to find music to match my lyrics._

_**R: **__There's a rumor you throw a tantrum when they lock you out of the room to make the music. Are you not allowed to help, and is this true?_

_**S: **__laughs It's sadly very true. I leave the room for one second and I come back to find the door locked, it gets annoying. But I love everyone in my band, and if I don't like how the music goes with my song, then I change how I sing the song to match the music. The music is their decision, and it's from their hearts._

_**R: **__Now, is it true you barely knew your brother, your colead-singer, before the band started? What's the story?_

_**S: **__Yuki was from my dad's first marriage. He won custody, but my mom didn't want him around. When my parents divorced that summer, Yuki came to live with us, and we just hit right off. Music was our common bond._

_**R: **__So how was this band formed?_

_**S: **__laughs Man, it's pathetic. We wanted to join the school's _Battle of the Bands _that year just to say we did, so Hinata and Naruto and I held auditions for some other band members. Eventually I dragged Itachi over from next door, and Yuki and he were tight friends. Yuki took the other spot, and somehow now we're famous._

_**R: **__Did you win the contest?_

_**S: **__laughs No, actually we were seven out of twelve. But none of the bands that beat us are famous. Even after four years, I can't really believe it._

_**R: **__Very recently you've been dating Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha's little brother. Is it odd for you to be around Itachi, or do you feel pressure to keep this relationship going? Explain how it feels._

_**S: **__It feels amazing. Everyone is so supporting, and I really think I'm in love. For a long time Sasuke and I pretneded to hate each other, and now here we are about to graduate high school. Together._

_**R: **__So any long-term plans with Sasuke?_

_**S: **__smiles yes, but those are a secret._

_**R: **__All right. How would you define the songs on your new album?_

Sasuke stopped reading and smiled at Sakura as she walked into the room. "Can we consider them still a secret?" he asked, smiling as she hugged herself to him and kissed him lightly. "I love you, have I told you that recently?"

The girl smiled. "I think just a few minutes ago, and a few minutes before that, and a few minutes before that...for almost two months straight now. But I won't even get tired of it. I love you, too."

"Good," he replied, kissing her deeply and fingering a new ring on her hand. "You did this interview a month ago and it just came out _this_ week? Everyone will know by tomorrow what our long-term plans were."

"Nah-ah. Not if I never wear this out," she protested, sitting up and laughing as he pulled her back down. "Come on, I don't want to lose it. I need to take it off so I can go make my bonfire."

It was a promise the group had made that they would keep all their papers from freshmen to senior year, and light them all on graduation day. Today Sakura would light hers, and yesterday was when Sasuke lit his. Next week Hinata and Naruto would light theirs.

"No way. You will wear that ring everywhere you go so everyone knows you're mine, for now and forever," Sasuke replied, kissing her again and walking outside with her. "I love you, Sakura."

She smiled and hugged him. "I love you too, Sasuke, and I can't wait to marry you."

Because on that hand, was an engagement ring.


	2. Attention Fans

Hello,

This is not the writer you know as Camy-Tay. This is her brother, Jae, and I regret to inform you that she will no longer be able to write stories for you. November 18 of 2009, we received word that Cam had cancer. We caught it during her check-up after having the tapeworm removed, but we had not caught it in time.

April 17, 2010, Cam passed away from leukemia.

It has taken me almost a year to figure out her password to tell everyone what has happened. I am sorry for all of you that expected updates. I don't know why she ever made her password the mascot of the first boarding school she attended, but whatever. I loved her, but she was weird.

That being said, I know nothing about , except that Cam wrote on this website and she would want her followers to know she passed. I think they receive updates on her every entry, but I will try to post this letter at the end of every story she's written.

I will keep her page up and try to have her friends write stories in her memory so that she may live on, but I haven't talked to many of them since her funeral.

I'm sorry and God bless Cam. May she be in good hands.


End file.
